


April 11, 2194

by Kittyhawk



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Birthday Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/pseuds/Kittyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ME3. Years after the end of the Reaper War it's Sheps' birthday and she is going through a personal crisis. Her husband shows her in a way only he can do it that her fears are illfounded. Warning! Smut ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	April 11, 2194

**A/N: NSFW!** **Some Shenko fluff/smut :)** **This has been hovering at the edge of my mind ever since my birthday back in October and I mulled it over during a nice hot bubble bath. I hope you enjoy reading my first attempt at smut as much as I enjoyed writing it! It gets rather descriptive, so if you don't like that, well, you have been warned.  
**

* * *

Nick woke up on her birthday morning to the sound of Kaidan snoring softly next to her. She was still slightly annoyed the last evening hadn't gone the way she had hoped if she was honest.

They had packed the children off to Kaidan's parents for some time at the orchard over the weekend. The plan - at least Nick's plan - had been a nice dinner (without the usual squabbling of the kids which tended to turn into a food fight between the twins and their elder brother), watching the hockey game snuggled together on the couch (again, without any interruptions due to children) and then turning the snuggling into something more intense. A LOT more intense. Dinner went well, the snuggling up part also went well, but... That. Was. It. During the second intermission she had slipped away quickly to change into something slightly more seductive only to come back and find her husband sprawled on the couch, a bottle of beer held gingerly in one hand and - fast asleep.

She frowned at the memory. He had looked adorable. Kaidan always looked adorable. And hot. That was Nick's opinion, anyway. Sure, she was probably biased. The problem was he didn't even wake up to certain ministrations she had undertaken. He had just mumbled in his sleep and _turned around_. She had watched the rest of the game (Kaidan would regret having missed that as well since Vancouver had steamrolled Calgary) and had then gone to bed _alone_ in a surly mood and feeling sexually frustrated.

She glanced over at Kaidan debating whether she should wake him up or not. He was laying on his stomach, his black hair (speckled more and more with gray) tousled, his blanket kicked away. She licked her lips as her gaze wandered down his muscular back and further down to her favorite _ass_ et. No, she decided after a quick look at the alarm clock, I'll let him sleep and go take a shower instead. Even if the sight of him sprawled out like that sent a jolt of lightning straight to her lower section. Maybe she would get luckier today. She grabbed the lingerie she had changed into last night and headed to the bathroom.

As she got undressed she looked into the bathroom mirror. Kaidan was still in peak physical form, she on the other hand was nowhere close to the excellent form she used to be in. She frowned again. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water batter on her shoulders. Her mind was running circles around last night. Or the last few weeks, actually. When had they had sex the last time? Two weeks ago? No, longer. Three weeks? God, no, it must be close to a month since the last time. No wonder she felt like she could orgasm just from the _thought_ of Kaidan touching her. She groaned. If he was still sleeping when she was done here she would wake him up.

"And he had better be ready for sex!" she muttered. Maybe she could call him now, claiming she had forgotten something. Damn, she should have thought of that earlier. With a sigh of frustration she finished washing her hair. After lathering down she quickly rinsed off and stepped out of the shower.

Again her gaze fell on her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She slowly dried off, not taking her eyes off her reflection, the frown on her face deepening. She was getting fat, or to be more exact, she still felt fat. The twins were almost four and she still hadn't lost the weight she had gained during that pregnancy. And she had gained a lot. Nick pulled on her panties and put on her bra. Suddenly she was afraid that was the reason they didn't have sex anymore. Maybe Kaidan missed the sculpted muscles she used to have. After all, she weighed almost twenty pounds more than she had back on the SR-1. The most frustrating thing was she worked out - when she could find the time. Nick was disgusted with herself. Her mood now thoroughly ruined, she slammed her fist into the wall next to the mirror.

* * *

Kaidan noticed her getting up and going into the bathroom. Soon he heard the water of the shower running. Grinning to himself he shifted positions so he could watch her. Not directly, but through the mirrors in the bathroom and bedroom. Shepard always left the bathroom door open and Kaidan loved watching her. When she got out of the shower she stood in front of the mirror, turning from one side to the other. She continued doing so while drying off and again when she pulled on her underwear. Kaidan felt a surge of arousal flooding him. She was wearing his very favorite set. And dear God above, she looked smoking hot. Then again he thought she looked hot wearing his old hockey jersey and sweat pants. Or just his old jersey. There was something oddly satisfying and arousing at the same time about seeing her wear it.

The impact of her fist with the bathroom wall startled him out of his reverie. What the hell?

Kaidan got up and walked over to the bathroom. Leaning against the door frame he waited until Nick made eye contact with him.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to wake you up." She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Care to tell me what's bugging you?" Kaidan inquired.

"I...uh." Her voice traveled off and she just motioned at her body with a wave of her hand.

"Sorry love, I haven't the pleasure of understanding you." He lifted an eyebrow. "You'll have to explain that one."

"I, uh, I am _fat,_ " she whispered.

Kaidan closed his eyes. Heaven help me, he thought, I thought we had cleared this out of the way after the twins were born. He open his eyes again. His wife was standing there, looking dejectedly down at the floor. "Nick...Okay. Show me."

"What?" Nick jerked her head up.

"Show me," Kaidan repeated. "Just where _exactly_ are you fat?"

She didn't reply. Putting his hands on her shoulders he led her to the big full-body mirror in the bedroom. There he turned her to face the mirror and stood a step behind her, never letting go of her shoulders. "Now look in the mirror and show me where you are fat."

She couldn't bring herself to look up. She was being ridiculous, deep down she knew that.

"Eyes to the front, marine!" Nick nearly stood at attention at the sound of steel in Kaidan's voice. Softening his tone he continued: "Please tell me what you don't like."

Finally, she looked up and started speaking, aware that Kaidan still held her shoulders in a firm grip.

"My tits are too big, my stomach not as flat as it used to be and don't even get me started on my thighs, hips and ass."

"That's it?" Kaidan pressed on.

"What do you mean _That's it_? Isn't that enough?" She tried turning to face him, her voice raising in annoyance, but he held her in position. "Kai, the twins will be four this year. It's time I shape up again."

"Eyes to the front," was his only comment. She pouted, but returned her gaze to the mirror.

After a short pause Kaidan went on. "Should I tell you what I see?"

Nick hesitated and then nodded her head tentatively.

"I see the probably best soldier the Alliance ever had, charismatic and compelling. I see a dedicated mother. Did you think two pregnancies would pass without changes to your body? Especially after carrying twins? Or do maybe regret having our children?" The thought suddenly reared in his mind.

"Kaidan Alenko! How can you... no, never! How could I regret our children?" She was genuinely shocked he could even consider such a thing.

"Good. I didn't think so. Maybe you should be more accepting to the changes that came along with them as well." He paused again.

"Most importantly, I see my beautiful, beautiful wife," he went on, his voice getting huskier with every word and he stepped a little bit closer. Seeing her in these lace panties and bra, her hair still damp from the shower, some spots she had missed drying off shimmering with moisture had an undeniable effect on him. She swallowed. As she continued looking into the mirror she saw his gaze sweep over her body. When his gaze locked with hers again in the mirror she saw his amber eyes were bright with desire. She licked her lips and shuddered as she felt his hot breath tickle her neck.

Kaidan hooked his thumbs under the straps of her bra and pulled them off of her shoulders ever so slowly. His hands now left her shoulders to push the bra down over her breast. Cupping each breast he rolled the nipples between his thumb and index finger. Nick couldn't suppress a low, needy moan while he closed the last remaining distance between them, pressing her flush against him. She could feel his erection digging against the small of her back. Grinning she wriggled her ass against his body and was rewarded with a quiet groan and a nip at the base of her neck.

His left hand remained on her breast, teasing a nipple with soft touches and playful nips, while his right hand started roaming slowly south. Nick closed her eyes and leaned her head back, exposing her neck. Right on cue Kaidan drew his tongue slowly from her shoulder along her neck to her ear. She reached her hands behind his head, dusting her fingers over the site of his implant. He hissed as he tugged at her earlobe with his teeth.

Resting his right hand on her hip he caught her lower lip between his teeth and pulled. After letting go of her lip he flicked his tongue at the corner of her mouth. Nick turned her head slightly and her tongue darted out to meet his. She arched her back, their kiss deepening.

Meanwhile his right hand was teasing her, wandering along the waistband of her panties, his fingertips dipping in just far enough to skim the upper edge of her pubic hair. She groaned into his mouth as they continued kissing and spread her legs further apart to grant him better access. He chuckled and pulled her panties away from her body only to let them snap back.

"Stop teasing," Nick groaned as the heat pooling in her nether regions steadily increased. He let out another deep, throaty chuckle but obliged by letting his hand dip further south. Kaidan pulled away from their deep kiss and started trailing kisses down her neck again. Feathery kisses alternating with licks and nips, his right hand playing with her pubic hair - it was driving her crazy. She wanted him so badly to dip his fingers in her core. She arched her back some more, rolling her hips upwards. She felt him grin against the crook of her neck and then, as he licked one long lick up to her ear, he finally dipped his fingers into her slick, wet folds. He always marveled how she could be so wet for him. She shuddered as he brushed over that oh-so sensitive spot. She wanted him to fuck her _now_.

She opened her eyes and looked into the mirror only to see Kaidan doing the same. She took in the sight: She was still wearing her bra, which, on the right side, was pushed down just far enough to expose her nipple. Her left breast was exposed almost fully. Kaidan's left hand was no longer cupping her breast but was now squeezing her left buttock. His right hand was settled between her legs, shoving down her panties. She felt his fingers running along her slit.

Suddenly he pulled his hand back and she couldn't avoid a groan of disappointment escaping her throat. Instead, he now put both hands on her hips again and slowly, slowly pushed her panties down over the curve of her ass. She immediately picked up on that and started shimmying her way out of them while her hands tugged at his boxer briefs. His hands shortly left her hips to help her with his boxers, and after stepping out of them he returned his hands to her hips. Nick leaned forward now, bracing herself against the mirror with one hand, grinding her ass against his erection. Kaidan bent over to start trailing hot kisses down her spine and then slowly went down on his knees. She nearly trembled in anticipation, knowing what would come next. He continued trailing kisses down her body, down her rear, down the inside of one leg, up the inside of the other leg. Sometimes kissing, sometimes licking short teasing licks. His right hand had again found its way between her thighs and finally, _finally_ he thrust first one finger and then another into her wet core, his thumb rubbing in circles over her sensitive spot. She felt like she was going to explode, jolts of lightning starting to erupt from her core. Kaidan wasn't done yet, though. Pulling his fingers out he licked her wet folds and then thrust his tongue deep into her. After letting his tongue roam her core he flicked it over her now hypersensitive nub. He swiftly drove two fingers into her, adding them to the ministrations of his tongue, curling against that certain spot. Grinning he let his biotics ripple down his arm to his fingertips. This was her undoing. Her orgasm tore through her body. Her legs were shaking but all she wanted was to feel his length in her.

"Kaidan, fuck me, please!" she whimpered. And as she was still riding out the waves of her first orgasm she felt the tip of his erection at her entrance. Then, in one swift movement, he hilted himself fully in her and she cried out again. He took up a slow pace, pushing deep in her. He dug one hand into her hair, pulling her head back in order to kiss her. The index finger of his other hand rubbed her clit in small circles. She could taste herself on his tongue. Once he released her hair she bent down even lower granting him a better angle. To her dismay he didn't pick up a faster pace. Instead, he withdrew completely. Before she could complain however he turned her around and in a swift movement picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her back to bed. After laying her down he continued his pleasuring her with his mouth and his fingers. Two fingers pumping in her core, his thumb rubbing her nub, he kissed her hard. Then his mouth wandered to her left ear, pulling it's lobe between his teeth, running his tongue down her neck again, down to her breast. His tongue whirled around one nipple before sucking hard , then the other side received the same treatment. And he continued his journey south. His tongue teased her nub again, darting over it. He pulled out his fingers. She took the hand he had used to pleasure her with and stuck those two digits in her mouth, swirling her tongue around them. Kaidan replaced the hand that had left her sex with his mouth and sucked hard.

"Oh fuck, yes..."all she could do was moan as he pushed her over the edge again with his tongue. Her hips bucked. Grabbing a fistful of his hair she dragged his face up to hers. His mouth glistening with her juice. "It's my turn now." she growled and rolled him on his back. Kaidan grinned as she straddled him. Blue eyes shining almost feverishly, mouth agape, she looked at him, running her hands over his chest. Then, with a sultry grin she kissed him slowly, tongues dancing lazily, as her hand inched down his chest, trailing the dark line of hair ever downwards. Her fingers grazed the tip of his cock just _so_. Her hand continued until it reached his balls and squeezed lightly. She broke her kiss, running her tongue along his jawline to his ear. Pulling the lobe between her teeth she stroked the length of his cock firmly with her hand. He closed his eyes and let out a very controlled breath. His hands were again rested on her hips but now he slid them back to cup her ass tightly.

She began working her way down his body, her tongue drawing lazy circles, sometimes backtracking its path with long, languid licks while her hand continued to work his length. She licked over his nipples, then down to his solar plexus and back up to his throat, over his Adam's apple and chin to his mouth. The fingers of her free hand were dusting along the side of his neck. Her tongue flicked over the scar at the corner of his mouth. She grinned at him again and began peppering a trail of hot kisses down his chest and abdomen. She pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock and the ran the tip of her tongue from the tip to the base. A teasing lick over his balls and she ran her tongue back up his erection. She swirled it around his tip licking the beads of fluid gathering there. Then without warning she enveloped him with her hot mouth, her tongue still dancing around the head of his cock and sucked hard. One of his hands fisted into her hair and he groaned. She gazed up to find his gaze fixed on her as she kept on licking and sucking.

"Woman," he growled, "you look so damn hot when you suck my cock." Her answer was taking his erect member in her mouth as far as she could, bobbing up and down, grazing him with her teeth, trying not to break eye contact. She loved it when he talked like that and grinned around his erection. She could feel the heat gathering in her lower abdomen again. She released him from her mouth in order to run her tongue from the base of his cock to its head. With a quick, teasing lick over his glans she pulled away. He was beginning to lose control, his biotics flickering. She loved it when she made him lose control like that.

Suddenly she found herself on her back again. It had happened so quickly she strongly suspected he had used his biotics to flip them over. Nick licked her lips and purred, "Getting a little impatient, Alenko?"

Kaidan sat back on his knees drinking in the sight of his wife, her thighs spread apart, waiting for him. The dark curls between her legs were dripping wet, so fucking wet. His cock twitched just from looking at her like this. His gazed flicked from her sex to her eyes when she growled at him.

"Alenko, if you don't finish what you started soon, I'm gonna have to do it myself!" She reached down and began stroking her clit. His eyes widened as he watched her. Her eyelids fluttered and she plunged two fingers into her core. "Enjoying the view? Think it's hot when I fuck myself with my fingers because I'm horny?"

Her other hand brushed over her tits and Kaidan felt he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled at hand she was pleasuring herself with and stuck the fingers in his mouth tasting her. Then he pinned both hands over her head and teased the entrance of her sex with the head of his erection, slowly sliding it through slick folds. They were both panting, the want of each other almost unbearable. He finally thrust into her, hilting himself deeply. He knew he wasn't going to last long anymore, not after that build-up, but that didn't mean he couldn't get her to orgasm again first. Thrusting into her deeply, steadily, he began to pick up speed. He hooked her knee over his shoulder fucking her deeper, harder. Her fingernails scratched over his back as he felt her inner walls spasm around him. He began reciting the stats of the newest Logic Arrest compared to the newest Nexus in his mind because he didn't want to come just yet. Just a little bit longer, just a _little bit_. He changed her position again, bringing her left leg across his chest, hooking her left knee over his left shoulder. Nick mewled and then cried out as he flared, both of them coming hard.

She unhooked her leg from his shoulder, wrapping it around his waist instead. She could feel his length throbbing within her and her inner muscles still clenching him. Both were breathing hard as they touched foreheads gently.

"I love you, Nickie. Have I made my point?" Kaidan whispered, amber eyes locked with blue ones.

She laughed quietly. "Oh, you sure did."

"So, no more of this _I'm fat_ nonsense?" He stroked his thumb softly across her cheek.

"No more," she acknowledged. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. "Do we have anything planned for today?"

"Apart from your party tonight? Hmm, we could go to the shooting range because I know you love beating me at something." He smirked at her.

"Watch yourself, mister." She grabbed a pillow and swatted him with it.

"Or," he went on, "we could stay in bed all day. At least until the others come by this evening."

"Mmhhmm."

"We have ice cream," he said, lowering his voice suggestively. "And grapes. And strawberries."

"I like your line of thought, Major," she purred.

"I aim to please, Admiral."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, I might have heard yesterday that Hackett promoted you to admiral. His words I believe were _And tell her there's no turning it down this time!_ I'm sure he will tell you himself when he calls later on." Kaidan smiled at her innocently.

She groaned and hid her face in her hands while her husband laughed quietly at her. "You bastard."

He took her hands away from her face and looked at her, his toffee-colored eyes shining with love and admiration.

"Happy birthday, Nick."


End file.
